And then you came
by Ahisaki Usami
Summary: Having a lover for almost three years is something you can treasure, but the time came when Hinata was being cheated by his boyfriend in front of his eyes. (OiHina / KuroHina)


The heat of sunlight waked him up and the unfamiliar pile of hair dangling on his face made him jumped out of his bed. "What the fuck—" Oikawa shockingly said with no memories of what happened last night when he went home from the bar. The woman on his bed moved her hands slowly searching Oikawa and maybe hoping for some cuddling.

"Tooru-chan, what are you doing the—"the woman said to the shocked man on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Oikawa asked.

"You hit on me last night and we fuck like bunnies 'till morning, don't you remember?" she licked her lips and move herself closer to Oikawa's face.

"Ugh—damn…look I'm sorry, could you get out of my house?"

The woman was pissed and throw pillow at him then suddenly move on Oikawa's lap and started kissing him.

* * *

Hinata at that time was looking for the keys inside his bag. He wanted to surprise his boyfriend so he decided to visit he's condominium near the university. They've been together since he was first year highschool and it was love at first sight.

"Tooru... Tooru…" Hinata called out his boyfriend's name. "Ah! maybe he still sleeping—" he run to the stairs, took a deep breath and slowly opens the door.

* * *

The woman teasingly sits on Oikawa's lap. Oikawa was stunned and didn't know what to do. He can't resist the woman because she was so beautiful and hot. She wrapped her arms around him and his around her waist. Oikawa cannot think of anything else aside from his dick ready to ram a pussy at anytime.

"Tooru—what are you—" Hinata dropped the cake he was holding.

Oikawa came back to his senses when he heard the trembling voice of his beloved. "Shou—"

Before Oikawa call his lover's name, Hinata run downstairs and towards the front door leaving it wide open. He run and run until he make it outside and call for a taxi cab.

* * *

He breathes heavily and declined to notice the woman's presence calling his name. Cold sweat started to build up in his whole body. "Shou—shouyou…" he pushed the woman and she fall on to the bed.

"Ouch, what's your problem?"

He put on his boxers, jeans and shirt to look for Hinata. But he was nowhere to be found, he was trying to call him, but the number cannot be reach. He went back to his unit and the woman was still there, cooking breakfast with his jersey on."

Oikawa looked at her with a poker face "Get out."

"No and who the hell is that? Your brother?"

"I said, get out" Oikawa sits on the couch.

"Hey… what's wro—"

Without any single word, Oikawa went to his room, collect the woman's clothes and purse then walked to the kitchen, grab her wrist, stripped the jersey off her and forcefully kicked her out of his house.

He slams the door right in her face. Oikawa immediately took a shower. He will look for Hinata.

* * *

Hinata's ride on the taxi cab feels like forever. He was holding he's tears and wanted to go home. Hinata was fully aware of the consequences when he agreed on dating Oikawa, he knew that he was popular and so good-looking but Oikawa's promises made him think that he is his true love. And there it was, the person he love the most cheated on him, right in front of his eyes.

"Please, can you pull over?" Hinata immediately paid the driver to go to a place where he can cry and let out all the hurtful feelings he has. He sit on a bench, biting his lips and the tears falls from his big round amber eyes. He bend down to his knees, sobbing helplessly.

These scene was witnessed by Nekoma's former captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo's university is near the park and when he was doing he's morning run, a very familiar hair color pops out. He wanted to call out the teen but he can feel that something's not right so he decided to go closer and did not expect that he was crying.

"Hinata, Shouyou?" he called the boy in a low calm tone.

Hinata froze and looked up to him "Eh?"

*thump*

Kuroo jolted a bit. Hinata's teary face was so cute. _'Damn'_

"Nekoma?" Hinata wipe he's tears with a handkerchief. "W-Why? Are you—"

"Why am I here? I'm doing my morning run when suddenly I saw you sitting here… you, what are you doing here?" Kuroo wipe the sweat on his face.

Hinata was mesmerized by Kuroo's physique. It was different from where he last saw the man. He look so mature and manly. Kuroo's body started to develop with solid well-built muscles. The t-shirt he's wearing was sweaty but sexy. He clearly resembles his boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend starting today.

"Uhh…. I'm…" He blushed when Kuroo is staring at him waiting for his answer.

"There's a coffee shop over there. Come on" Kuroo turned and walk away, confident that Hinata will follow him.

"W-wait..." the raven head didn't look back when he called his name, he just keep on walking.

Hinata did not expect that he will be dragged by Nekoma's cunning former captain. He thought he was a very scary man but in fact, he was very caring and calm person. He's the one who ordered and pay for the food as if he was the girlfriend waiting for his boyfriend.

"Here…" Kuroo put the milktea in front of him.

Hinata just stared at the tea recalling if Kuroo asked him what he wanted because incidentally, milktea is Hinata's favorite drink.

"Oh, sorry, you don't like milktea?"

"No!,I-I actually, it was my favorite." He blushed for the second time around.

-kyuun- Ah, there it is… Kuroo's heart once again, jumbling inside his ribcage. And fuck the gender, Hinata is one hell of a cute squishy looking human being he ever met.

"By the way, do you mind if I ask what are you doing here in Tokyo? I thought you're still on your third year, am I right?" the raven head sip his black coffee.

"Y-yeah—I'm uh… visiting a friend…" Hinata refused to make an eye contact with Kuroo. He don't know why but he was so embarrassed.

"So early in the morning?"

"Is that bad?"

"Nope, sorry that was a stupid question to ask" Kuroo glanced at the window.

Hinata noticed that Kuroo's jaw line is very sexy. His adams apple really suited his facial features. Then the picture of what he saw this morning came into his mind.

*sniff*

Kuroo shifted his gazed when he heard a sniff from Hinata.

"You can talk about it. Really, what happened to you?" He leaned closer to the boy.

"Oikawa-san, cheated on me…" then he starts crying again.

"Ch-cheat? You mean the Aobajosai you talked about on the nationals?"

"Ah! Please d-don't tell anyone, I don't want any trouble or gossips…"

"My lips are sealed if you talk about it."

Kuroo didn't talked but listen to Hinata's story from beginning till end. He sympathize with the boy and wanted to comfort him.

"Kuroo-san, I need to go now. He might saw me here and I don't want to see him for the mean time."

"Okay, let me take you to the station" the raven head kindly offers.

"No, you don't need to, I'm fine.. thanks though. … say hi to Kenma for me." Hinata bowed politely.

Although Hinata said he's fine, Kuroo is not convinced at all and impose that he really wanted to take him to the station. Hinata finally gave in and he let Kuroo do what he wants. He don't know why, but there's this thing with Kuroo he can't resist but, he was so hurt to think about anything else. All he wanted was to go home and be alone.

For Kuroo, he don't really know when he felt it, or where the idea suddenly came from, but he was so sure of the feeling— that something starting right now.


End file.
